Los trozos del Espejo Maldito
by Serenity White
Summary: Una nueva profecía se alza en Hogwarts, el Espejo de Oesed ha sido destruido para liberar su oscuro poder. Astoria ha encontrado un trozo de cristal que convertiría en su espejo de mano, sin saber el poder que este aguarda. Lograran las sombras el ultimo trozo y ganara con el poder oscuro, o el héroe de la profecía se alzara salvando el mundo mágico. La profecía ha comenzado...


Los pasillos de Hogwarts se encontraban desiertos, las escaleras quitas y sin moverse. El silencio reinaba en el famoso colegio de magia, únicamente el viento hacia presencia, acompañado del ruido de algunas hojas movidas por este.

Minerva Mcgonagall sabía que el lugar más seguro del mundo era Hogwarts, lo sabía, pero esa noche sentía algo, algo en su cabeza gritaba ¡CUIDADO!, pero Minerva no sabía que lo que era.

Loa acontecimientos de la última semana ocupan su cabeza, y le impedían al sueño acercarse. Fred y George habían vuelto a hacer de las suyas enfermando a varios alumnos con sus invenciones, por no hablar de Lee Jordan y sus mascotas no permitidas en el colegio, sumando sus clases de transformaciones en donde todavía ningún alumno de primer curso había realizado algún adelanto, y eso que llevaban dos meses de clase, pero lo que más ocupaba la cabeza de la profesora no eran sus alumnos, sino sus compañeros profesores, hacía dos días que la profesora Trelawney les había citado a ella y a Albus para hablarles de una visión que había tenido, y fue allí donde de la nada comenzó a relatar una nueva profecía.

Minerva tenía un mal presentimiento con eso, raramente Trelawney recitaba profecías, y cuando lo hacía, están resultaban peligrosas y 'especiales'. Aun recordaba cuando recito la profecía que hablaba de Harry Potter, nunca sintió tanto miedo en su vida, y ella era una mujer fuerte, pocas cosas la hacían asustarse, aunque esta nueva profecía lo había conseguido.

Fue entonces cuando Mcgonagall lo sintió, alguien, una sombra, algo que se movia por el castillo.

Minerva no tardo en levantarse y colocándose rápidamente su bata y agarrando fuertemente su varita salió decidida a averiguar lo que había sentido.

Recorrió los pasillos vacios, paso por en frente del Gran Comedor, del aula de Trasformaciones, de los calabozos y el aula de pociones, de la torre de Astronomía y del despacho del profesor Dumbledore, y no fue hasta que termino de revisar esos sitios que encontró lo que buscaba. A lo lejos se podía ver la Sala de los Menesteres abierta y visible para cualquier persona, Minerva camino hasta la puerta decidida a encontrar algún que otro alumno de sexto o séptimo en un momento incomodo, no era la primera vez que le ocurría, y ella no dudaba en echarles una buena regañina.

La Sala de los Menesteres no tenía a nadie en su interior, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Mcgonagall mientras se adentraba en ella poco a poco y con la varita en la mano. Minerva pensó en gritar si había alguien ahí, pero lo descarto, esa acción demostraría que ella estaba ahí, y Mcgonagall necesitaba el factor sorpresa para encontrar la culpable de su escapada nocturna.

Fue entonces cuando lo noto, sus pies habían pisado algo, levanto su pie derecho para encontrar miles de cristales rotos, y al levantar la cabeza encontró un rastro de mas cristales, unos pequeños y unos más grandes, y en ese momento, Minerva sintió más miedo que en toda su vida, porque si había ocurrido lo que ella pensaba, el mundo mágico volvía a estar en peligro.

El rastro la llevo hasta la realidad y lo que Minerva mas temía.

Allí de pié se encontraba el Espejo de Oesed roto en mil pedazos, y fue ahí cuando Minerva lo supo, la nueva profecía de Sybill se había cumplido, y eso solo era el primer paso.

Y en ese momento pensativo que tenia Minerva, la sombra escapo de la sala y se adentro en el castillo, había completado la primera parte del plan, no pudo evitar soltar una péquela carcajada, el mundo mágico tendría su merecido, pensó la sombra, y desapareció corriendo por el largo pasillo hacia donde nadie sabía.

Mcgonagall cerro y sello la Sala, para después dirigirse rápidamente hacia el despacho de Albus, tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar, y muchas hechizos protectores que colocar.

* * *

La profesora Trelawney despertó envuelta en un sudor frio... lo sabía, la profecía había comenzado, y ya nada la podía retener.

* * *

Astoria no conseguía volver a dormirse, se había despertado en mitad de la noche sintiendo que se rompía algo en su interior, y aunque el dolor seguía ahí débilmente, su cabeza le impedía volver a ponerse en los brazos de Molfeo.

* * *

 _Aquel que tiene un vínculo con el Espejo de Oesed,_

 _que no cae ante su verdadero poder oscuro,_

 _que no es capaz de ver sus deseos reflejados_

 _será el único que podrá salvar al mundo mágico de las ansias de poder de las sombras._

 _Vencerá a las sombras acompañado,_

 _Pero cuidado,_

 _Porque alguien engañara al elegido con su falso ser_

 _Y solo su otra parte le podrá guiar por el buen camino._

' _ **Arbmos etreuf sam al a anag oredadrev roma le olos'**_

* * *

Y así comienzo mi primer proyecto!

Tenía muchas ganas de publicar esta historia, ya que la idea lleva rondándome varios días XD

Este fue el prologo y el comienzo de esta aventura.

Aclarar que Astoria será la protagonista de esta historia, aunque aparecerán como principales también el trió de oro y Draco, y como secundarios muchos mas XD (algún OC meteré, ya veréis para que... XD)

Por si las dudas esta historia tendrá **Drastoria** y **Romione** , y bueno, a Harry me da igual con quien ponerlo _, Ginny, Luna..._ elegir vosotros XD (ponerme en los comentarios con quien queréis a Harry, chico o chica XD)

No tengo claro la duración en capítulos de la historia, por el momento lo único que tengo claro es algunas cosas de los cap XD

Y sin nada más que decir (porque soy muy sosa y nunca se me ocurre que poner en este tipo de cosas XD)

Me despido! ;D

Hasta el próximo capítulo! :D

Muchos besitos de chocolate :3


End file.
